Carol of the Bells
by genki-escapist
Summary: And the Christmas hymns waft in the air ever so faintly despite the gloominess of the Dunan Unification War... set in Suikoden 2, possible spoilers for 3, my gift to all my readers. Merry Christmas! This is a FINISHED 12chapter fic!
1. Christmas Shopping

**Author's Notes: **Ah, can you feel the spirit of Christmas? Honestly, I don't feel it all that much… maybe making this fanfic would help me, ne? ^-^ This happens during the Dunan Unification War. Yes—_during the thick of the war._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden. I am just a Millie/Luc fangirl. As much as it hurts me, I actually think I am the _only_ Millie/Luc fangirl in the whole wide world. Hehe… I guess you can say, I own all plots regarding this pairing. ^-^ Whee.**

Carol of the Bells 

_Hark the herald angels sing,_

_"Glory to the newborn king!"_

_Peace on Earth, and mercy mild,_

_God and sinners reconciled…_

**Chapter 1: Christmas Shopping**

"Christmas Eve tomorrow." Millie smiles brightly at Meg as she pulled out the leaf on the calendar that said _December 22_. _All people think of now is the war with Jowy… They forget that life must go on, that time does not stop…_

"Oh my!" Meg exclaims. "That's right! Oh no—I don't even have gifts for people…I-I, I don't even have a gift for you!"

"No!!" Millie cried. "It wouldn't feel like Christmas without opening a few presents!!" She brings up one finger against her lips, her eyebrows drawn together in thought. "I haven't gotten presents yet—but c'mon Meg, let's make sure we do get them!! Okay? Or else it won't feel like Christmas…"

Meg laughs. "Oh don't worry, I will get you a gift alright. I promise."

"Well…" Millie shrugs. "I suppose we should be starting now… to look for presents I mean."

"Yeah." Meg nods.

"Seeya Bonaparte," Millie hugs her pet then set it one her bed, wrapping it with her covers. "Be a good boy now."

"Stay here Gadget!!" Meg tells her robot. "I will be shopping for presents!!"

"YES MEG." Gadget opens the door for the girls.

"I don't suppose we can really shop for each other's presents _together_, can we?"

"No, I suppose not…"

"Well… see you later." Millie says as she went off one way.

"Yeah, later." Meg says and went off the other way.

_Phew…_Meg eyes drifted lazily down the hall. _And now, what should I get for them…_

Naturally, Meg headed for the shopping lane at the side of the Castle. "Hi, Miss Jeane!!" Meg says cheerfully.

"Oh, hello Meg." The rune mistress smiles at her.

"Do you have an idea what a good Christmas present might be?"

"A Christmas present??…" Jeane looked surprised. "You have come to the wrong place…" Jeane gestures at the Crystals on the shelves. "I sell magical weapons—tools for war. They do not make good Christmas presents."

Meg giggles uncomfortably. "Millie wouldn't like that—she believes Runes and Magic are not truly weapons, rather, it matters what the beholder uses them for…" The girl skips towards the exit. "Oh well, I must find her a present. Seeya!!"

_Yes, what was I thinking, coming in a _Rune Shop _for _Christmas Presents… Meg slaps her forehead. _Silly…oh!!_

"Hi Mister Lebrante!!" Meg called, running in the appraisal shop.

"Good morning, young lady," Lebrante says. "How may I serve you?"

"Wow, you're store has so many pretty things!!!" Meg exclaimed. "Will you sell me something?"

"I will be happy too," Lebrante replied. "But—you must tell me, why are you interested?"

"Well," Meg smiled. "I need a Christmas present for my friend, Millie!! I was thinking of getting her a lovely little plaything, and your store is full of pretty knick-knacks—"

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Lebrante bellowed.

Meg's eyes widened. "Wha—"

"These things, these beautiful works of art—they are not children's toys!" His normally quiet voice boomed. "They were made by the most skilled of human hands and are endangered by violent wars that so frequently occur! They deserve the utmost care and are to be treasured!"

"Eh??" Meg feels a bead of sweat slide down her forehead. "It's not like, we will break them—"

"SILENCE!!" The appraiser approached Meg. Meg slowly stepped backward. "You fail to see the severity of the situation! You live without a care of the world around you, not realizing that so many lives are lost, so many wonders destroyed—great relics of this world—"

"That is NOT true!!!" Meg screamed back hotly. "I have seen two wars—I have fought in two wars!! I am a Star of Destiny and I am a part of this Gathering like you!! I know what is happening, but that doesn't mean I have to lose myself to—"

"ENOUGH!!!" Lebrante made a swift gesture towards the doorway. "Out! AWAY WITH YOU!!"

"NO!! No way!!" Came Meg's protests, but the appraiser all but shoved her out.

"That—that loon!!" Meg's eyes narrowed, practically burning holes at the bolted door. "YOU'RE A DERANGED OLD MAN, DID YOU KNOW THAT??!!!" Meg gave the door a kick that stung right through the pointy toes of her cute little boots before going away.

"Oh well," Meg mutters. "There's always the trading center anyway,  let us see what travelers from distance lands have to offer!!!" She ran inside the store. "Mister Gordon!!"

"Pipe down, lassie." Gordon hushes her and hustles her in the door. "Now, now, what brings you here?"

"I am looking for a Christmas present—"

"Look no further!!" Gordon makes a flamboyant gesture towards his wares. "I have got things that would make a great present for anyone!!" He grins at Meg. "And this lucky recipient, tell me about this person, so Mister Gordon will know just what to pull out for you."

"Well, "Meg grins back. _Finally, someone who understands!! _" I am looking for a present for my best friend Millie!! She is a pretty, pretty girl—like me of course, and Tengaar-niichan. She is fourteen years old and she adores cute, things—oh, her taste is a little eccentric, by the way—"

"Ah, I have just the thing!!" Gordon hurries behind the counter and ducks under it.

"You do??" Meg leans over the counter, trying to see.

"Here it is!!" Gordon held out a crystal ball. It was filled with water and inside were miniature models of people, decorated pine trees, reindeers, sleighs, houses… Gordon gave it a shake and little shining flecks of white swirled around, before settling at the bottom. It looked very much like—

"Snow!!" Meg cried excitedly.

Gordon chuckled. "This is a snow globe. It's pretty, isn't it? I'm sure your friend will like it."

"Yes, she certainly will!!" Meg nods happily. She took it carefully in both hands.

"That will be ten thousand potch, please."

"WHAAAAAT??!" Meg nearly dropped the snow globe. She placed it on the table. "I-I don't have that much money!!"

"Well, that's too bad." Gordon says. He took the snow globe and placed his hands protectively around it. "Either you pay ten thousand potch, or you don't get it."

"Please, Mister Gordon!!" Meg says in a wheedling voice. "I just want the perfect Christmas gift for my best friend!! I'll give ten thousand potch if I had it, but I don't."

"If you can't pay for it, you can't have it." Gordon says.

"That's ridiculous!!" Meg declared. "No sane person will pay you that much for the snow globe!!  What makes you think it's worth that much??!!"

"We're in a war, lassie." Gordon tells her wryly. "War makes the price of all goods go up. Especially luxury items such as this one. It is good for the trading sector. Ask Mister Shu, he knows about this things."

 "You're thinking of profit at a time like this??!" Meg said angrily.

"That's the way of the world, little girl." Gordon said. "War and money flow go together."

"Oh that's awful!! Money-grubber, can't even spare a girl who just wants a Christmas present for her friend!!!"

"You don't understand," Gordon says, shaking his head. "You're just a little girl anyway. Christmas eh, bah—humbug!!"

"SCROOGE!!!" Meg yelled. She stalked off and headed inside the Castle. _There has got to be _someone _who actually has something good…_

"Hi, Meg."

"Hi Mister Flik." Meg waves. She joined the swordsman at the entrance of the tavern.

"Where are you off to?" Flik asks. "Hmm, where's Millie?"

"Well…" Meg grins. "We're shopping for presents, so we separated."

"Shopping?" Flik says puzzledly. _"Presents??"_

"Yes," Meg nods. "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!! And after that, Christmas morning!! We all should celebrate!!!"

"Christmas, huh?" Flik smiles, an amused expression on his face. "Why yes… and we have barely even noticed… Christmas is coming…"

 "You haven't done your shopping now, have you?" Meg frowns.

"I didn't remember," Flik chuckles sheepishly. "And even if I did, I don't really have the time to do it. We are fighting a war after all. I can't just request Shu some time off from training the soldiers and meetings so I can do some shopping."

"You do have the time," a voice behind Flik says. "You just prefer to spend it in my tavern slopping up alcohol."

"Hey!" Flik turns to Leona, his tone full of mock indignation. "Tavern time is necessary, it helps alleviate excess stress, therefore, heightens the physical and mental performance of the warrior. Besides, it's my time to catch up with the boys and do some 'bonding' as you women are so fond of calling it."

"Bonding," Leona lets out a delicate snort. "You use that word define staring at each other silently?"

"Words aren't always necessary you know." Flik says, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yes, sure." Leona says wryly. She attaches something green and circular above the tavern entrance.

"Oh, how lovely!!" Meg exclaims. "A wreath!!"

"Of course," Leona said. "Others may make excuses to forget about the season but not I." She looks at Flik meaningfully.

"Don't look at me like that." Flik says, feeling a bead of sweat slide down his forehead.

"And before I forget…" Leona steps just inside the door and hangs some mistletoe over the entrance. She winks at Meg. "Probably the most important decoration of them all." Meg giggles.

"Geez Leona, preying on innocent customers." Flik shook a finger playfully at her. He stepped inside.

"Sir Flik!!! I finally saw you again!!!" A schoolgirl runs up to him.

"Oh, no…" Flik groans.

"She has been waiting for you since I opened up." Leona said, bringing up one hand to cover her smile.

"Hurray!!" Nina jumped and flung her arms around Flik's neck, clinging unto him very happily. **[Millie Akhilliades**: Whee, I have just defined a glomp!! ^-^]

"Hi Nina," Meg chirps. "Congratulations on finding the elusive Mister Flik. By the way, did you know you're both standing under some mistletoe?"

"NO WAY!!!" Nina squeals happily.

"Oh, no!!" Flik moaned, sounding distressed.

"You know what tradition dictates!!!" Nina bounced on her feet, excitedly. Leona and Meg stifled their giggles.

"Oh, I just remembered—a pressing engagement, I best be off!!" Flik dashes away.

"Wait, Sir Flik!!!" Nina dashes after him. "You owe me a kiss!!!"

"Hee, hee." Meg giggles.

"Well, do you want a drink, Meg?" Leona asked.

"Oh no, not now." Meg shook her head. "I am going Christmas shopping!!"

"You though of buying presents at a time like this??" Leona asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong about that??!" Meg says defensively.

"There is nothing wrong about it, I think it's sweet." Leona said. "We may be caught in a war, yet what we fight for—it's for peace, and joy. The fight loses meaning if we don't value the season of hope and happiness."

"That's right." Meg nods.

"Well, you and your friends better come by here for Christmas." Leona said. "I'll give you all the refreshments you want."

"Thanks, we will certainly stop by!!!" Meg waves as she skipped off.

_            Yes…_Meg smiled. _I am NOT the one with the priorities problem… I am the one who knows what truly is important…_


	2. Family

**Author's Notes: **This is dedicated to my mommy. ^-^ Because, as a write this fic, I'm at my dad's. She wants me to go home now, but I know it would interrupt my train of thought if I stop now and continue there. So this is dedicated to my mommy. I love you—I will be there tomorrow, and we will spend Christmas together!! ^-^

**Disclaimer: Milluc, Milluc, Milluc!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, I know there's still no sign of _THE Tandem, but they will be here—plots in my fanfics are made by me. I AM the only Millie/Luc fan after all [that is, aside from my friends, but they aren't fans FANS if you know what I mean]. But the characters, places—anything in the games are by Konami. Yessssh. I love you, Konami-sama, except for the fact that you made Luc the villain in Suikoden 3, totally changed his appearance, killed him off, though of such a sorry shabby utterly tasteless character such as Sera, made Yuber look like Michael Jackson, brought that Albert who stole Seed-kun's bishie looks, made that sorry excuse for a Suikoden game called Suikoden 3, etc, etc… [goes on for hours]._**

Carol of the Bells 

****

****

****

**Chapter 2: Family**

"EEK!! Riou-dono!!!"

_"T-Tomo!!" Riou sputtered. He dove back in bed and pulled up the covers to his chin, protectively covering his sleepwear. Or the lack of it. "W-w-what, what are you doing here??!" He demanded, his cheeks turning red._

            Tomo looked at him through the tiny gaps in her hands. Finding the view safe enough, she removed them. "I have a request, Riou-dono." She said, the pink spots on her cheeks not quite fading.

            "W-well…" Riou said, wishing he'd stop stammering. "What… what is it, then?"

            "Please, please Riou-dono!!" Tomo glided to the side of his bed and got down on her knees, taking both of his hands in hers. "Please send my father back!!"

            "What—but…"

            "Tousan," Tomo began. "He and Kaasan are separated. I wish… I wish they would be together again. Tousan respects you—he listens to you. If only you would send him back…"

            Riou shook his head regretfully. "I can't do that."

            Tomo sighed and lowered her head, not wanting Riou to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

            "You see…" Riou said, trying to explain. "I didn't understand before. Why am I making these people join my cause? At first I thought, I just needed more people, to fight, to kill the enemy—and that… saddens me, thinking I am just collecting more people to die…" He bit his lip.

            "But now I realize… this is no coincidence. That I am here… that Tsai-san is here… that you are here…" Riou squeezes her hands and pulled her up. "Tomo-chan…"

            "Huh??" Tomo looks up at him. Riou pats the edge of his bed and she sat there.

            "All of us are important. Each of us has a specific role to play—a role that no one else can handle." Riou smiled at her. "I can't send your father back—or you. Not now. Not until we have fulfilled our roles—not until we win. All of us."

            Tomo smiled back despite her tears. "I-I understand, Riou-dono."

            "Hehe…" Riou scratches his head, a bashful smile on his face. "Just call me Riou—or Riou-chan, if you want…"

            "Oh…" Tomo blushed. "Okay. Riou—Riou-chan."

            "And… if you want… I will tell your father, after this war, to go home with you…" Riou said. "I won't order him though—I will just… suggest it." He gave another shy smile. Tomo can't help but laugh.

            "Thank you very much, Riou-chan." She says and hugged him.

            "Riou-chaaaaaan!!!!!" Nanami bounded in the room. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she stammered, flustered. "Oh!!! Excuse me!!! Breakfast is ready!!! Must eat now—both of you!!!" She winked at them and laughed before leaving.

            Tomo immediately drew back her arms and looked down, wringing her hands. Riou could feel a bead of sweat slide down his forehead. "Onee-chan…"

            "H-huh??!" Tomo stared at him.

            "Why??" Riou chuckled nervously. "What's wrong??"

            "You called Sempai, 'onee-chan'."

            "Well," Riou says, looking confused. "She is my onee-chan, y'know…"

            "I know!!" Tomo says. "But—you never call Nanami-sempai that!!"

            Riou grinned. "Because she'll never let me hear the end of it…"

            Nanami stepped out of Riou's room and headed for the kitchen. _I have to get some food up to Riou or else he won't eat breakfast again—or he'll eat at Hai Yo's. She frowned. __It's almost as if… Riou-chan is avoiding my cooking. Nah, that can't be…_

_            I have to bring something for Tomo too… little Riou's 'guest'… Nanami giggles. __Oh well, it's good if they become friends… I've always rather liked Tomo-chan… She's nice, and she's good enough to spar with Riou, that should keep his head in check…It would be good for Riou to make a cute new friend, the only friend he's really ever had is Jowy…_

_            I wonder how Jowy is… Nanami sighed wistfully. __I'll bet he's sleeping in—again. He always wakes up late—but then… He's the Highland King now… He's probably busy… Nanami bit at her nails, frowning. __I wonder if he's eating enough… What if nobody reminds him to eat his carrots??! He's probably over-exerting himself… he's always like that… Oh Jowy… Nanami hastily wipes away her tears. __The Highland King… My little brother's enemy… My childhood sweetheart…Jowy…_

_            "Nanami-neechan? What's the matter??"_

            "Oh! Millie-chan…" Nanami forces a smile. "Nothing… nothing… I was just—"

            "Thinking of Jowy again?" A sad, worried frown marred Millie's face. She pulls out a hanky and gives it to Nanami. "I know you are. You always have that look in your face when you're thinking of Jowy…"

            "Yes…" Nanami sighed. "It's just that, I miss him… so much…"

            "Yeah…" Millie smiled wanly. "I didn't know him that well, but we had some fun times back at the fort and in Muse, right?"

            "Right," Nanami giggled through her tears. "Do you remember that time we first met Templton? Jowy stalked out of the fort and demanded who was 'that brazen little boy who had the nerve to just approach two ladies'… He was rather threatened, I think, I mean, a cute young mapmaker with blond hair and blue eyes like him!! I could almost swear he was jealous…"

            "Oh he certainly was jealous!!" Millie squealed. "And there was that time, when we were trying to enter Muse—he blew the whole thing up!!"

            "Oh, he did, didn't he??" Nanami laughed. "He wouldn't believe me too, he said I was the one who ruined everything!! Hahaha… I remember that time… I was waiting for him to come back… Riou too, and little Pilika… I almost thought the enemy had captured him… But I knew Jowy would always keep his promises… And he did. He did come back. I was so relieved." Nanami gave Millie an ironic smile. "Little did I know… that one lapse… that was what would lead him to be on the enemy's side…"

            "Well…" Millie bounced on her toes—trying to think of a way to change the subject, not liking the direction the conversation was taking. "Y'know what Onee-chan, I'm shopping for Christmas presents today!! Would you like to come with me?"

_            "C-christmas presents??" Nanami asked incredulously._

            "I know it's a little late," Millie pressed on, taking Nanami's hand. "But that's okay, we still have time before Christmas!!"

            "B-but…" Nanami stammered as Millie dragged her along. "I still need to get Riou and Tomo some food—"

            "Riou-san can manage," Millie says, grinning eagerly. "Come on now!! You can buy Jowy-san a present—and give it to him after the war. It's the thought that counts anyway…"

            "W-wait!!" Nanami cried. She dug her heels in the floor, forcing Millie to stop.

            "Nee-chan…" Millie looked back, expecting to see an indiganant and angry Nanami.

            But Nanami smiled—and this time, Nanami's smile was bright and genuine. "That's right!! There is absolutely no excuse for forgetting to get Jowy a present!! And for Riou-chan as well!!" Nanami flexed her legs a little then ran, pulling Millie along. "C'mon, Millie-chan—hurry up!!!"

            "Not so fast, Nanami-neechan!!" Millie squealed. _I believe… you can be together again someday, you and Jowy… that's why, we must strive, right now, just for that goal!! You can't forget about Jowy, not at Christmas!!! Millie picked up her pace so she and Nanami are running, together._


	3. A Flimsy Paperbag

**Author's Notes:** Luc and Nanami would have made a good pairing IMHO, too bad Millie and Jowy exist. ^-^ Hail all anti-Riou/Nanami and anti-Luc/Sera—even if you support such pairings as Luc/Viki and Camus/Nanami. Anything but the most disgusting pairings in Suikoden history. I hate Jowy/Jillia as well—it's not one of those practically-incest-not-incest-but-as-bad-as-incest pairings, but it's as bad as those practically-incest-not-incest-but-as-bad-as-incest pairings. Confusing? ^-^ Not at all.__

**Disclaimer: If I told you I _owned _Suikoden, would you believe me? If you're smart and cool, you won't. Cos the probability is even less than that of Luc loving Sera, IOW, less than less than zero. In symbols, that is 0. ^-^**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Three: A Flimsy Paper Bag**

"To the shopping lane we go, to the shopping lane we go…" Millie sang the little made-up tune in her clear soprano voice. She and Nanami are making up the lyrics as they go along. She stepped daintily down the stairs to the main corridor of the Castle.

            "To the shopping lane we go to shop til our shoes have worn off…" Nanami chimed in. "To the shopping lane we go, Christmas shopping we will go!! To the shopping lane we go, to the—OW!!" Nanami cried when she felt _something_ trip her on the stairs, sending her falling on her rear. Millie let out a pained little yelp at the same time. Nanami had pulled her down as well, and she fell right on her face.

            "Ouch…" Millie moaned. Nanami immediately helped her on her feet.

            "Who did that??!" Nanami asked to the room in general, a murderous look in her eyes. She saw _THAT _mage-boy, Luc—pulling that sorry excuse he has for a weapon off the steps, walking back to the Stone Tablet of Promise to resume his vigil.

            "Hey you!!!" Nanami yelled. "Why did you trip me, huh??!"

            "Yeah!!" Millie piped up, rubbing at her chin—which banged on the floor rather hard when she fell. "Why did you do that??!"

            Luc's eyes shifted lazily from one angry girl to the other, regarding them with that silent haughtiness that so infuriated most people. His mouth was almost smiling.

            "What???!!" Millie cried, her voice rising several octaves. She set her feet shoulder-width apart and clenched her little fists tightly, trying (and failing, Luc noted) to look intimidating.

            "WELL??!" Nanami demanded. "Are you just going to stare at us arrogantly the whole day??!"

            "Hn," Luc smirked, amused. "Weren't you the one that always told me not to be so self-centered and think for the good of the community?"

            "And _how_," Nanami hissed dangerously. "How can tripping _me_—and Millie as well—be of service to the community??!"

            "Yes!!" Millie shrieked at him, stamping her foot. "What did you do that for??!!"

            "I heard this _really_ terrible tune issuing from above the steps," Luc said carefully, calculating the annoyance factor of his words. "That is just sad, I thought, I must think of a way to spare _the community _of this disastrous occasion…"

            "How dare you!!!" Nanami shouted. "How dare you, insulting two ladies—"

            "Where?" Luc asks, his voice full of mock surprise. His green eyes were twinkling mischievously.

            "Shut up!!" Nanami pulled out her three-piece rod and shook it before his face.

            "Ooh, you are just evil!!" Millie wailed.

            "Tsk," Luc smirked. "And I was just acting _on the community's behalf…_"

            "You are such a meany!!" Millie cried.

            Luc turned to her. "Was I talking to you? I don't believe I was talking to you. I was talking to her—" Luc pointed at Nanami. "The little tomboy—"

            "I'M NOT A TOMBOY!!!" Nanami screeched.

            Millie took an involuntary step away from Luc, her cheeks red. "You are so mean!!"

            "And you are repeating yourself." Luc said.

            "Hmp!!" Millie crossed her arms over her chest. "We were not doing anything to you!! How can you just hurt two little girls like that??"

            "Because he's not physically structured to be kind!!" Nanami said. "He's just made to cast silly spells, crumple like a flimsy paper bag whenever someone hits him, to thwack with that marshmallow stick and hold some dusty old True Rune he can't even use properly!!!"

            "Hey!!" Luc's jaw dropped for a moment before he composed himself. His eyebrows drew together in a frown. _That stung…_

All of them fell silent, Luc looking away from them, the usual glare replacing the almost-happy look in his eyes just a few moments ago.

            "H-hey…" Nanami reached out one hand as if to pat his shoulder. "I… sorry…"

            Luc glanced at her and quickly looked away. _You little fool… _He looked up again and saw Millie, that silly little girl, gazing at him with sad, pitying eyes… pity _for him? _How dare she…

            "Y-you know what?" Nanami said, trying to make her voice perky, remembering something that might cheer up Luc. "Tir-sempai might be coming here!! He's coming to visit in two days!!"

            "Tir-niich—I mean, Tir??" Luc said, trying not to appear too excited. "Really now…"

            "Yes!!" Nanami nodded, glad that Luc seemed remotely happy.

            "He's coming in time for Christmas…" Millie says.

            "Christmas??!" Luc raised one eyebrow. "Hn, how sentimental of him…"

            "Hey, c'mon now!!" Nanami gives him a playful punch on the arm. "It happens only once a year after all!!"

            Luc shook his head, his lips finally curling in a little smile.

            "We… if you actually listened to us back then," Millie made a gesture towards the steps. "You'll know we're actually going Christmas shopping…"

            "Eh??" Luc raised one eyebrow again. "That's so—"

            "Well anyway," Nanami cut in before Luc could say another infuriating insult. "We need to go—to the shopping lane!! Bye—"

            "Seriously, you expect to find something there??" Luc said.

            "What?" Nanami says puzzledly.

            "You're hopeless," Luc muttered shook his head. "The merchants there won't be selling you Christmas gifts. They would be selling you tools for war and high-priced wares."

            "Eh…" Nanami felt a bead of sweat slide down her forehead.

            "… That's right…" Millie murmured.

            "Well," Luc shrugs. "If you really must spend your money on frivolous thing like that, then you should go to this woman who resides on the third floor, west wing. She sells things that may be of interest to you. Just ask around there and they can lead her to you. Her name is Patricia, I think."

            "Thanks!!" Nanami said. "Thank you, we'll go now!!" She runs back up the steps to the west wing. "Hurry up Millie!!" She called over her shoulder.

            "Okay!" Millie replied. "Thanks Luc."

            "Yeah, well."

            "Now we can shop for presents for those people special to us." Millie smiled at him. "You see, these kinds of things are really important to us."

            "………"

            "Thanks," she said again. She placed one hand on his shoulder and stood on her tiptoes.

            _Eh… _Luc's eyes widened nervously. _She's not going to do anything… disgusting to me, is she??_

Millie threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I'm also glad he's coming, Tir-niichan I mean." Then she let go of him and followed Nanami.

            Luc watched her until she came out of view. Then he heaved a sigh of relief. _Whew… semi-disgusting… but not totally disgusting. It's best one can hope for, I guess, when it involves… girls._

"I think we can expect Luc to be happy—at least by his standards—in the next two days." Nanami tells Millie when the younger girl caught up with her.

"Because of Tir?" Millie asks. "Why is that??"

"He loves Tir. Tir-sempai is the closest thing Luc has ever had for an older brother." Nanami explained. "I think Tir-sempai is a little worried about Luc. He met Tir back in the Gate Rune Wars… and Tir remembers him as a _normal _little boy—a little mischievous though. Now he's mischievous, but not normal... by any stretch of imagination." Nanami laughs, remembering something. "Would you believe, he used to call Tir-sempai _'_onii-chan'?"

"Really??" More color than usual appeared on Millie's cheeks. "That's so… cute…"

"He does have that kind of sentimentality, even though," Nanami snorts, "It sometimes seems that he doesn't have any feelings." Nanami grins at Millie. "He _does _have feelings, and he _can _feel for people, don't worry."

_"D-don't worry??!" _Millie sputtered. "What do you mean by that??!"

"Oh, nothing." Nanami giggles.

"Tell me!!" Millie cried.

"Race you to the third floor!!" Nanami says before taking off.

"Nanami-neechan!!"


	4. A Party

**Author's Notes:** Agh, so many characters I want to write about!!! This is supposed to be Millie and Meg centered, peppered with bits and pieces of other characters… my apologies to Stacey, Tengaar and Hix won't be making an appearance—maybe a small one if I get around it, but not enough to satisfy you!!__

**Disclaimer: -.- I am honestly, getting tired of this. Suikoden is NOT mine. To Konami-sama: You are done with Millie and Luc anyway, can I have them?? ^-^ [Police appear and pose threateningly] Oro!!!!!!! o;;; Scary!! **

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Four: A Party**

Apple knocks timidly at the door.

            "Come in."

"Would you like some breakfast, Shu-sempai?" Apple says, peering in. "There's pancakes and fruit, some roast beef sandwiches too."

            "No Apple, thanks anyway."

            "At least have some tea."

            "No, thank you." Shu said, his tone sounding final.

            Apple suppressed a sigh and forced a smile. "Anyway, what would you like for Christmas?"

            "Pardon?" Shu turned to Apple.

            Apple's smile widened at the lost look on Shu's face. _Adorable… _"A present, Sempai… is there anything in particular you wish for?"

            Shu laughed, yet Apple could see a lot of tension in his shoulders. "Nothing really Apple… I can easily buy material things anyway. Unless you plan something more—I would be really happy for a list of step-by-step instructions on how to win this war… it has dragged on for quite long enough, with Master Riou's own best friend becoming the Highland King…"

            Apple smiled sadly. "If only… if only Mathiu-sensei were here…"

            "Really Apple?" Shu turned to him. "Do you really think, Master's presence would magically end this war?"

            "Of course not…" Apple said; her tone laced with bitterness. "But it would make me feel better…"

            "It would make all of us feel better…" Shu said.

            "Yes, everyone…"

            "………"

            "………"

            "I do believe I would like to speak with Viktor and Flik—and the other captains and generals, while it's still too early to get drunk. Although," Shu said shaking his head. "I wouldn't put it past those two to be drunk already. Especially Viktor."

            Apple laughed delicately, knowing that Shu was actually rather fond of the Blue Lighting and the Bear. "I will inform them immediately."

            "I will come with you." Shu said. "I really should stop treating you like my own personal 'gofer'."

            They went to Viktor's room and found him about to leave.

            "Going to the tavern so early?" Shu says wryly.

            "Well, I'm running late, actually," Viktor said. "Flik has been waiting for me—"

            "Oh good." Shu said. "That would save me the trouble of looking for him."

            "Huh?" Viktor looked at Shu. "Please don't tell me we're having another one of _your boring strategy meetings_ again."

            "Please don't tell me you have forgotten how each one of 'my boring strategy meetings' have saved countless of lives."

            "Shu, it's Christmas!! At least, it's the Christmas season!! The Highlanders are not going to attack now!!"

            "They will attack if they had any brains to realize what feeble minds I had here for captains." Shu retorted.

            Viktor grumbled. "Bah, it's useless to argue with you!! Come along now!!" He makes his way to the tavern, Apple and Shu following him.

            "Hi Leona," Viktor says as he entered the door.

            "Why hello, Viktor." Leona says. "Flik's not here. He said something about a pressing engagement when Nina caught him under the mistletoe a while ago."

            Viktor was about to laugh when somebody laughed before him.

            "Speaking of mistletoe…" Amada says in between laughter and pointed at the plant above Viktor and Leona.

            "Lucky!!" Rikimaru chuckles. "That goes for you too." He tells Shu.

            "Eh? EH??" Apple looks up at the plant, flustered.

            "And who are we to argue with tradition…" Shu murmurs and lightly kissed Apple on the cheek. "Advanced Merry Christmas."

            "A Merry Christmas to you too, Sempai." Apple says, blushing.

            "Arr, you're no fun!!" Amada says to Shu as the strategist leads Apple back outside.

            "We will see to the others, Viktor," Shu says, ignoring the sailor. "Find Flik and meet us at the Great Hall."

            "Yes." Viktor says. "Can you believe that man, calling for a _strategy meeting _two days before Christmas Eve??"

            "Oh, he's just doing his job." Leona said.

            "Yeah well…" Viktor frowns.

            "Hey, you two still owe the little green plant one," Rikimaru gestures towards the mistletoe.

            "Oh, behave!!" Leona says. "Or you are not invited to the Christmas Party!!"

            "Party??" Viktor's ears perked up.

            "Leona has appointed herself, unofficial Santa Claus star." Amada says. "And is now undertaking the task no one else thought of—throwing a Christmas Party."

            "Am I invited??!" Viktor asks.

            "Of course you are, everyone is." Leona says then looks at Amada and Rikimaru meaningfully. "All nice children that is."

            "Oh, that means I'm nice." Viktor smiles.

            "Yes," Leona says. "Now go look for Flik before I change my mind."

            "Aww…" Viktor pouted.

            "That only looks cute on kids, big bear," Leona says, patting his cheek. "And it won't work on Shu either."

            "Fine, I will go now." Viktor says. "But you will see me at the party!! Save a keg of ale for me!!!" He leaves.


	5. Charm Bracelets and a Whole Lot More

**Author's Notes:** I will finish this today even if it kills me!! I did NOT just not go home for nothing!!! RAWR!!__

**Disclaimer: Suikoden=NOT mine. Millie/Luc=Wish were mine. Nanami/Jowy, Meg/Futch, Tomo/Riou, Tengaar/Hix, Leona/Viktor, Anita/Miklotov, Valeria/Camus, Apple/Shu, Wakaba/Sasuke, Viki/Tir, Nina/Flik = Millie/Luc. Plots and other off-the-wall, but nonetheless nice IMHO stuff that Konami didn't think of=Mine.**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Five: Charm Bracelets and a Whole Lot More**

"EEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Er…" Nanami looked from Millie to Meg. "What's the matter??"

            "You are NOT going to that lady named Patricia!!" Millie cried.

            "Oh no!! _You _are NOT!!" Meg cried.

            "But I got here first!!" Millie wailed.

            "Fine then!! I will go _after _you have left!!" Meg declared. She turned on her heels and walked away.

            "What… was that about??" Nanami asked.

            "We are not supposed to shop together." Millie says. "So we won't see each other's gifts."

            "Oh no…" Nanami says. "What about us then?? We _will _see each other's gifts!!!"

            "I… didn't think of that…" Millie felt a bead of sweat slide down her forehead.

            _I will just have to find another gift shop in the meantime. _Meg pouted. _Yes… _She walked down the flights of stairs again, trying to find another place.

            "You look worried, dearie." Grandma Taki said.

            "Yes, Granny…" Meg stood before Grandma Taki; her shoulders slumped dejectedly. "I never knew it could be so hard to shop for Christmas presents!!!"

            "Well, my child," the old lady chuckled. "Sometimes, all it takes is a closer look at places you thought you've already searched at."

            "And??" Meg bounced excitedly. "Where might that be?"

            "Why don't you take a look over there," Grandma Taki points to the hall just before the dojo. "You may find something of interest."

            "Thank you Grandma Taki!!" Meg exclaimed, knowing that the wise old woman always knew more than she let on. "I just might find the perfect Christmas presents!!!"

            "Yes, young lass." Grandma Taki chuckled. "You will find the perfect Christmas presents… and much more."

            "And what—or who, could be of interest to me??" Meg wondered aloud. She looked over her shoulder. "I sure hope Granny knows what she was talking about or I may—WHOA!!" Meg felt herself collide with another moving body. She dropped to the floor, a little disoriented. "Eh??"

            "Ouch—oh no!!" Came another voice. A guy's voice. A _certain dragon knight guy's _voice…

            Meg picked herself off the floor. _Some dragon knight you are… _She leaned over Futch who was on his knees, searching the floor. "Hey Futch, you lost something?"

            "MEG??!!" Futch looked up at her, the shock in his voice shocking her as well.

            "Uh, yes…" Meg rolled her eyes. She resisted the urge to add: "Duh."

            "Ah, I'm sorry…" Futch stood up and bowed. "About that I mean, bumping into you…"

            "Oh, no problem, I wasn't looking where I was going…" Meg waves towards the floor. "Did you drop something?"

            "Oh… yes…" Futch nodded.

            "I'll help you then," Meg says and starts looking.

            "B-but—it's no problem really…" Futch stammers. "I can manage… really…" He looked as if he didn't think Meg would believe him capable.

            "It will be faster though, if I help." Meg says. "… Right?"

            "Well… yes—I mean, of course!!" Futch got down on his knees again.

            "What are we looking for by the way?"

            "… A bracelet."

            "What does it look like?"

            "It's made of silver… and it has lots of charms…"

            "That's…" Meg stares at him. "That's pretty…"

            "You think so?" Futch says. He stole a quick glance at her then glued his gaze back on the floor. A blush slowly mounted his cheeks. "Thank you…"

            "Yes." Meg babbled, forgetting to search for the bracelet. "I feel awful, making you lose your bracelet."

            "It's not mine…"

            "What?? It's not yours??!"

            "It is… a present…"

            "OH NO!!!" Meg cried. "Now I _really _feel awful!!! I made you lose a pretty Christmas gift!!!"

            "Don't feel bad…" Futch says. "Here!! I found it!!" He stood up and carefully closed his fist around it.

            "Oh good!!!" Meg squealed. "Let me see it!!!"

            "Oh-no!" Futch hid it behind his back.

            "Don't be silly." Meg says imperiously. "I helped look for it even if I didn't find it, now I want to see it."

            "But… it's just… a little bauble…" Futch looked away. "You'll call it silly…"

            "Oh, c'mon now…" Meg said in a wheedling voice. "Please let me see it, pretty please, Futch-kun…"

            What didn't work on an old Scrooge like Gordon seemed to work for a cute young dragon knight like Futch. "Oh, alright…" He placed the bracelet on Meg's palm.

            "It's beautiful!!!" Meg cried. She held it up at the sunlight streaming from the windows. "There's a little red rose… a tiny white unicorn… oh how cute!! A little blue dolphin!!"

            "You're just being polite." Futch says.

            "That's not true." Meg says as she dropped the bracelet on his palm.

            "You probably think I'm silly now…" Futch says quietly as he took the charm bracelet. "Giving cute toy as a Christmas gift…" 

            "Stop saying that!!" Meg scolded.

Suddenly it seemed a dam inside him broke as a whole lot of words rushed out. "Well, it's true. What would an older girl want with that charm bracelet anyway?? A girl stuck in some war… she will just find a Christmas present of a charm bracelet from some foolish young boy silly. A boy trying to be a man… a boy with a strange creature trying to be a dragon knight…" Futch clutched tightly the tiny bag he placed the bracelet in. "Why would she want some silly bauble anyway?? Why would she like some stupid boy??…" He said it as if angry at the very idea of any girl wanting the bracelet, the very idea of any girl liking him.

"Oh my…" Meg laughed. "Now _that _is being silly…"

"………" Futch's eyes widened when Meg removed his hands from the bag and squeezed them.

Meg smiled at him. "You know… the problem isn't whether she likes you or your gift… What makes you angry is _you don't think you're good enough, that your gift is good enough…_That's what is frustrating you…"

"But…" Futch looked up at her timidly. "I am not—"

"Enough!!" Meg said sternly. Futch held his tongue and looked down. Meg laughed again. "I won't have you insulting your pretty gift anymore, and I definitely won't take one more put-down about you either!!!"

"Okay…" Futch says in his quiet voice.

"It's all wonderful, your gift is wonderful, you are—" Meg caught herself. "I mean, you are a good person… but you also have to _think that way. _Think you are a good person… okay?"

"Yes… I am a good person…" Futch says, not quite sounding convinced.

"Well, that's a start." Meg winked at him.

"WARNING, WARNING… IDLING… MUST RESUME TO FULFILL DAY'S AGENDA, BUY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS." Gadget bumped itself behind Meg's knees.

"Yeowch!! Okay, okay—alright already!! I'm going!!" Meg kicked at Gadget, which immediately went into protective barrel mode.

"Hahaha!!" Futch laughed. "That robot of yours is really, great you know that?"

"You think so?" Meg says. "Uncle Juppo made it. I had to reprogram the whole thing since he made it as stubborn and annoying as he is!! There are still a few kinks I haven't ironed out though." Meg gives Gadget the evil eye.

"That's great… you're really talented…" Futch scratches his head. "I wish we had stuff like that too…"

"AAAH!!"

"Why??!" Futch asked. "W-what's wrong??!"

"Nothing, everything is great!!!" Meg exclaimed. "Thank you!! I just found the perfect Christmas present!!" She dashes away. _I can _make _some of the presents!! I can use my knowledge of clockwork!! They will actually be better than the store-brought ones!!!_

"Thanks Futch!!!" Meg called over her shoulder. "And if 'she' doesn't appreciate that wonderful present of yours, give it to me, okay?" Meg laughed. "Seeya!!"


	6. Oniichan!

**Author's Notes:** They are kinda OC. But it can make for a good story. I think.__

**Disclaimer: Suikoden=NOT mine. Millie/Luc=Wish were mine. Nanami/Jowy, Meg/Futch, Tomo/Riou, Tengaar/Hix, Leona/Viktor, Anita/Miklotov, Valeria/Camus, Apple/Shu, Wakaba/Sasuke, Viki/Tir, Nina/Flik = Millie/Luc. Plots and other off-the-wall, but nonetheless nice IMHO stuff that Konami didn't think of=Mine.**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Six: Onii-chan!!**

"I can't believe it!!" Tengaar squealed. "Tir-chama!!" Tengaar runs straight to the Castle entrance, her red braids flapping nehind her. She hugged Tir tightly. "I'm so glad you're here!! You came here for Christmas, didn't you??"

            Tir nodded, smiling.

            "Hi, Tir…" Hix said somewhat jealously. "Hi Gremio."

            "Gremio-san!!!" Tengaar lets go of Tir and hugs Gremio. "You're here too… of course!!" The girl laughed.

            "Hello." Gremio smiles at Tengaar and Hix. "Hello Futch."

            "Hello Tir-niichan, Gremio-san." Futch said as he walked over to them.

            "TIR-SEMPAI!!!"

            "That's… Nanami isn't it??" Tir asks, a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. Before anyone could answer his question, Nanami appears and flung herself towards him. 

"You're early!!!" Nanami grabbed him by his scarf and shook him. "You said you'll be here for _Christmas Eve _not _before_ Christmas Eve!!"

"Hi, Tir-sempai." Riou grins, his face mirroring Tir's expression.

"Hi… Riou… Nanami…" Tir said when Nanami finally stopped shaking him.

From the staircase, a group of girls stopped short.

"Millie-chan!! Viki-chan!!" Meg squealed. "Tir-chama—Tir-chama is here!!!

"Tir-chama!!!" Viki cried happily and immediately blinked herself.

"Oh no…" Millie says, feeling a bead of sweat slide down her forehead.

"Eh…" Meg says, feeling a bead of sweat on her forehead as well. "Don't worry, she will reappear pretty soon, it is Tir-chama after all, Viki-chan won't miss it…"

Millie and Meg hurried down the steps to meet Tir. "Tir-chama!!!" Meg waves. "HI!!! You remember my best friend, Millie-chan, don't you?"

"Yes," Tir nods. "I met her at Banner Village. Hi Millie-chan."

"Hi, Tir-niichan." Millie says shyly.

"That's nice…" Tir says wistfully, lost in his thoughts. "Somebody used to call me that before… oh, speaking of magicians, where is Viki??"

"Well…" Meg bit her lip. "She teleported herself here as soon as she saw you… she should be arriving any minute now…"

"Lost again??…" Futch says.

"Tir-chama, you might want to move from that spot!!" Tengaar said.

"Yes," Hix nodded. "Or else Viki might—"

"Oh!!" Came a girl's voice—and a girl—from out of nowhere.

"Oof!!" Tir gasped when he fell under the weight of the confused teleporter.

"Oh, oh!!" Viki immediately stood up. "I'm so sorry, Tir-chama!! Hi, Tir-chama!!!"

"… Hi Viki…" Tir smiled at Viki despite the situation. Gremio helped him up.

A green orb of light materialized in front of Tir. It faded and there stood Luc, the usual smirk on his face. "Well, well, well… guess who finally shows up…"

Tir smiled tentatively. "Hi Luc-kun."

"Well, with it being the season of Christmas after all, I guess you finally thought of gracing us with your presence?" Luc's eyes hardened like agates.

"………" Tir gazed at him quietly.

"Luc!! What are you talking about??" Viki cried.

"Well, am I not correct??" Luc says. "He is an elusive one after all. Bearer of the Souleater, the great hero who liberated Gregminster and ran away from ruling it soon after—"

"Bochan did not run!!" Gremio said.

"Oh really?? He just went on a permanent vacation then." Luc turns to Tir. "Why are you here, now, of all times??"

"Nanami-chan and Riou-chan invited me for Christmas…" Tir replied.

"Oh yes, Christmas…" Luc smirked.

"What't the matter with you??!" Nanami cried. "You should be glad Tir-sempai is here—"

"For Christmas??" Luc said sharply. 

"Nanami…" Tir held out a restraining hand at both of them. Luc pushes Tir's hand away.

"Why?? Why should we be so happy that you are here? Will you do anything? Will you use your True Rune's power to aid this stupid Army??" Luc demanded. "No!! You just came here to eat, drink and be merry—to have fun in the laziest and most useless of occasions!! Afterwards, you will leave, like you always do—with a promise to help us. Sure, you will help a little, we will go south down the river just so you come along a while…"

"………" Tir sighed, not wishing to argue with Luc.

"You disgust me." Luc spat. "Spineless, lazy excuse for a hero—"

"Stop that!!" Meg cried.

"Yes Luc!! Stop that!!" Tengaar said.

"I think not!!" Luc yelled. He swung his Wind Rod, missing Tir's face by mere inches. "Why don't you just go back to that stagnating little river, amuse yourself by trying to catch stagnating little fish, all the while letting one powerful True Rune stagnate on your useless little hands!!!"

"That's enough!" Gremio cried.

"No Gremio…" Tir said.

"Bah!!" Luc muttered, stalking off.

"Luc… don't…" Futch turned to Tir. "Excuse me Tir-niichan, everyone…" Futch follows Luc.

"That guy!!" Nanami cried. "Come now, Tir-sempai, we'll take you to your rooms." The cheerful girl led the way.

"I hope you're not too angry at Luc…" Millie says to Tir in a quiet voice as they walked.

"I'm not angry…" Tir says.

"I think I know why he's acting like that…" Millie says. "I think… he actually wishes he could fight beside you again. He looked up to you… I think… he's feeling… betrayed, knowing your part is over while more is expected of him every time…"

"I know…" Tir smiles sadly.

"He likes you, Tir-niichan…" Millie smiled sadly as well. "You're the one he treated like a brother…"


	7. It's PARTY TIME!

**Author's Notes: ***Yawn* Sleepy… will finish though!!!! ^-^

**Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer**

Carol of the Bells 

****

****

****

**Chapter 7: It's PARTY TIME!!**

            "I finally finished!!!" Millie cried.

            "And about time too! The party is in an hour!" Viki giggled. "It's very pretty, Millie-chan. That is your gift for Luc, right?"

            "Uh-huh!" Millie nodded happily.

            "Wow, you and Meg are really talented, making these gifts…" Viki sighed. "I do hope Tir-chama will like the fishing rod I brought him… by the way Millie-chan… what is that pretty thing anyway?"

            Millie felt a bead of sweat slide down her forehead. _Well, at least she thought it was pretty. _"It's a 'dreamcatcher', Viki-chan."

            "What is this 'dreamcatcher for?" Viki asks puzzledly. "It catches dreams for you?"

            "Yes," Millie nodded. "Only the good ones though, it will never let nightmares come to you!!!"

            "So Luc will never get nightmares again??!" Viki asks excitedly.

            "Yes, as long as he has it by him when he goes to sleep." Millie holds up the dreamcatcher. She had fashioned a tiny, delicate web of beads and little ribbons and strung it on a necklace. "As long as Luc wears it…"

            "Viki-chan, come here!!" Tengaar called. "I need to do your hair now!!"

            "Millie-chan!!" Meg cried, rushing by her friend's side. "Do me a favor and hold this up," she flaps a section of her hair. "While I put this up."

            "Oh… okay…" Millie nods and holds Meg's light brown hair as the trickster girl placed it up in an intricate twist behind her head.

            "Wow, this is so pretty, Tengaar-neechan!!" Viki exclaimed; examining the 'weave' Tengaar did to her hair.

            "Goodness, Millie-chan!!" Tengaar cried. Her red hair was pulled off one shoulder, piled on top of her head and cascaded over the other shoulder. "You are not prepared yet!!"

            "Yeah…" Millie said. "Eek!!" Tengaar and Meg attacked her hair, trusty brushes and pins in their hands.

            "Yay, more pretty hair!!" Viki squealed. She held out a mirror so Millie can see her hair.

            "Do you like it?" Tengaar asked.

            "Yes, Onee-chan." Millie nodded, her cheeks flushing. She carefully touched her hair, loosely pulled up and falling down in waves.

            "I think it's perfect." Meg declared. "All of us are perfect right now."

            "No…" Tengaar says. She walked towards Nanami. "You are _not _going out like that. Not ruining a lovely dress with that hair."

            "Don't be silly, Tengaar-neechan." Nanami says, pulling her usual headband through her hair. "It's just a party—waaah!!!" Tengaar and Meg bore down at her, brushes drawn.

            "I am SO glad Leona-san decided the party is to be a formal event!!" Viki said excitedly.

            "My head hurts," Nanami complained afterwards, running her fingertips over the jeweled hairpins stuck on her head.

            "It will be all worth it later." Tengaar winks at her.

            "Tengaar-neechan!!" Wakaba called excitedly.

            "Your date has arrived!!" Tomo chirped.

            "Hmm…" Tengaar looked at the clock on the wall. "He's five minutes early… I'll go out in fifteen minutes."

            "You're making him wait!!" Wakaba said indignantly. "That's not right!!"

            Nanami and Tomo laughed in a conspiratorial way.

            Meg laughed as well. "Onee-chan knows what she's doing. Trust me."

            "Yes," Tengaar nodded. "Hix will understand. It's the way of the world. Always be fashionably late for any date."

            "That's… ridiculous." Wakaba says, feeling a bead of sweat slide down her forehead.

            "I think…" Millie says haltingly. "You should make a boy wait a little so he will not think you are too eager…"

            "Exactly, Millie-chan!!" Tengaar beamed at her protégé. "Men—you should _never _let them think you're all over them!! They are conceited enough as they are!!"

            "Well in that case," Wakaba began. "We should do away completely without them!!"

            "Ooh, really??" Tomo nudged Wakaba's ribs. "Then why do you have a date with Sasuke??!"

            "I think they look so cute together!!" Viki says excitedly.

            "I do NOT have a date!!" Wakaba cried. "At least, not the way you think!! I am only telling him to get off his butt and quit moping just because Tir-san is here and he'll be dancing with Kasumi!!"

            "WHAA??!" Viki shrieked. "So _that _is why he couldn't go with me!!!"

            "That's okay, Viki." Nanami says consolingly. "I don't have a date either."

            "But that's because you are waiting for the Highland King, Sempai!!" Wakaba says. Nanami's cheeks turned red.

            "Wakaba-chan!!" Tomo cried.

            "Oops!!" Wakaba clapped a hand over her mouth.

            "Well…" Millie pats Viki's back. "I don't have a date either. And Luc… is just here… and I don't even know if he will be coming… not after that incident with Tir-niichan…"

            All of them fell silent, then Tengaar chirps; "What about you, Meg-chan?? Do you have a date??"

            "Well, sort of." Meg says. "He's my date so long as the girl he likes doesn't like him."

            "WHAAT??!" Tengaar cried, outraged. "What kind of guy would be so rude—"

            "Tengaar-neechan, I think you better check on Hix." Meg says.

            "Oh, yes!! Hix!!!" Tengaar pulled up her skirt and ran to the doorway.

            "I guess we'd better leave as well. " Meg says.

            "You changed the subject." Nanami says. "Who is you sort of date?"

            "You don't have to know that." Meg says.

            "C'MON MEG!!" The girls squealed.

            "NO!!"


	8. Some Resolutions

**Author's Notes:** I know, it is not as descriptive as I usually am. I am not satisfied. This will be edited.__

**Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer here. **

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Eight: Some Resolutions**

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!! Wakaba-chan will have your hide!!" Futch says.

            "What, you're late as well!!" Sasuke cried.

            "Hey, Hix left a while ago already, we really should go." Tir says, effectively herding out the bunch of boys.

            "Tir-niichan…"

            "Luc-kun…"

            "Hey, c'mon, hurry up." Riou motions at the other boys to go with him, leaving Tir and Luc by themselves.

            "I'm sorry about the way I acted." Luc says quickly, Tir almost didn't understand. But it was enough. Tir knew how difficult it surely is for Luc to apologize.

            "That's okay…" Tir said kindly.

            "………"

            "………"

            "………"

            "………"

            "……!!!" Luc hugged Tir, trying hard to keep his voice even. "I don't hate you, Tir-niichan."

            "I know…" Tir says, hugging Luc. "I know, but it makes me happy to hear that."

            "………" Luc released Tir. "We should go to that party I guess."

            "Yeah," Tir smiled. "Do you think I look okay?"

            "Yeah, Luc said regarding Tir in his suit. "A little boring though. A lot of people are wearing something like that."

            "It's the best I can do." Tir chuckled. "Two thumbs-up for you though, that look is really for you. I can never see you in a suit."

            "… Did you just insult me?"

            "It was a compliment!!" Tir said, laughing. "Everyone can see you already—the True Wind Rune Bearer, greatest sorceror of all time." He pats Luc's shoulder, touching the strange green material of Luc's clothes. Luc was wearing a black turtleneck and green shirt with black pants and boots and a long dark green coat over it all. He looked hauntingly like the nobles from Harmonia…

            "Tir-chama!!" Viki cried and ran towards them. "Dance with me, please, please, please!!!" She held her white skirts out and curtsied gracefully.

            "Sure." Tir smiled and led Viki to the dance floor.

            "I wasn't sure if you would come…"

            "………" Luc stared at Millie for a while. She was wearing blue—as usual. But she didn't wear a ridiculously tiny skirt. She wore a long, full skirt of white with a blue material draped over it. Her dress was laced at the bodice, with a high neck. She had a blue shawl and bonnet, which reminded him of the ladies of the northern lands… Luc shook himself out of reverie.

            "I'm glad you could come—and that it seems you and Tir-niichan are okay again." Millie said.

            "… I'm glad too." And a comfortable silence soon settled over them.

            Tomo points at Millie's direction. "Nanami-chan, Millie-chan is with Luc!!!"

            "I know!!" Nanami cried excitedly. _Riou, you big idiot, what are you doing, leaving your date with your big sister??!_

"Tomo-chan!"

            "Riou-chan!" Tomo smiled.

            "Riou-chan!!" Nanami cried, resisting the urge to add: "Finally!"

            "I'm sorry I took so long, Tomo-chan." Riou laughed. "My present was rather difficult you see…"

            "Huh?" Tomo looked behind Riou. "KAASAN??!! Kaasan!!!!!!!!" Tears flowed down Tomo's cheeks and she ran to her mother. "And Tousan, you're with Tousan!" Tomo hugged both her parents. "I'm so glad…" Tomo goes to Riou and hugged him. "Thank you Riou-chan, you've made me so happy!!!"

            "That was great, little brother!!" Nanami says enthusiastically.

            "Thanks," Riou grinned. "It took a lot of work."

            "But worth it." Nanami says, gesturing towards Tomo and her parents. "I think they want to get to know their little girl's date." Nanami says, pushing Riou towards Tomo-chan.

            _Well, at least Riou-chan is happy…_Nanami looks down at the parcel in her hands._ I wish I can give this to Jowy… I wonder how he is…_

* * *

            "Uncle Jowy!"

            "Yes, Pilika?"

            The little girl pulled herself on Jowy's lap. "Merry Christmas!!"

            "Merry Christmas to you too, Pilika."

            "Uncle Jowy…" Pilika holds out a red headband at him. "Help me put it on."

            _It is the one Nanami gave her… _Jowy mused. "Sure, Pilika." _Nanami-chan…_

"Red is for Christmas." Pilika says pointing at her headband.

            "Yes, that's right." Jowy says.

"She will like that gift you know," Pilika says.

"What gift, Pilika?"

"That one." Pilika points to the wrapped present on Jowy's bedside table. "Nanami-neechan will be happy when you give that to her."

"I know, Pilika." Jowy smiled. _Merry Christmas, Nanami-chan…_


	9. Daisy

**Author's Notes:** Must—finish!!__

**Disclaimer: Suikoden=NOT mine. Millie/Luc=Wish were mine. Nanami/Jowy, Meg/Futch, Tomo/Riou, Tengaar/Hix, Leona/Viktor, Anita/Miklotov, Valeria/Camus, Apple/Shu, Wakaba/Sasuke, Viki/Tir, Nina/Flik = Millie/Luc. Plots and other off-the-wall, but nonetheless nice IMHO stuff that Konami didn't think of=Mine.**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Nine: Daisy**

"We're out of ale, Miss Leona." Said one of her maids. 

"I shouldn't have underestimated them," Leona sighed. "I will get some more. Keep them preoccupied."

"Tough night?" Viktor asked.

"Yes." Leona says.

"Good party though," Viktor smiled. "I'll carry the ale for you."

"Thank you Viktor," Leona said gratefully. "The others are already too drunk to be of any use."

They reached Leona's tavern and went inside. "That thing caused a lot of trouble for Flik, you know." He points at the mistletoe. 

Leona just laughed. "He should've just kissed Nina and get it over with."

"Speaking of kiss," Viktor said. "I owe you one if I remember correctly."

"Hmm?" Leona raised an eyebrow. "You can give me something else."

"And what would that be?"

"Well… I like stories." Leona said, sitting on a barrel of ale.

"A story??" Viktor laughed. "I'm no good at making stories."

"Then tell me one that you know already."

"I don't know any interesting stories." Viktor says. "What can I tell you?"

"Daisy…" Leona says. "I heard that name plenty of times in the past, when you've had one drink too many and fell asleep right on the tables."

"Daisy, eh?" Viktor chuckles. "Well, Daisy is my sister. She's not really my sister, but an abandoned girl my mother adopted. But we were as close as blood-related siblings were…"

"Can you, describe her?"

"Well…" Viktor shrugged. "It has been a long time, I'm not sure if I can remember everything… Daisy had long black hair and she was so fond of wearing a headband in it—usually something blue. She loved the color blue. She had very fair skin that easily burned when we played too long in the hot sun. Her eyes… they were colored like orchids—a little of blue, a little of purple. She was a very sweet, little girl… even though she had an explosive temper."

"You two… must have made a lot of memories in this castle, no?" Leona mused.

"That's right." Viktor points at the counter. "There was a bar right there too, we used to sneak in with our friends and steal as much as we could of the ale. We'd go home dizzy and mother would hit our rears with her broomstick. Those were the days…" Viktor looked at Leona. "Do you know that duck pond at the side of the Castle?"

"Yes."

"We played there all the time. It was shady enough for Daisy and the ducks weren't scared of people. One time Daisy moved too far out and fell in. The water wasn't deep, but we were still little children after all. An adult fished her out. After that, Daisy was incurably afraid of water. But she would still join in other forms of mischief." He grinned at Leona. "Seeing Riou and Nanami reminds me so much of Daisy and I…"

"No wonder you have a soft spot for those two."

"Yes," Viktor sighed. "Daisy had a whole life ahead of her. She got engaged to my best friend and it was hard to tell which one among the three of us was the happiest. They shouldn't have died that day… that Neclord…"

"As you probably know by now, Neclord destroyed this village. I was the only one who's away, the only one who survived. Everyone else was killed, my mother, my best friend, Daisy…"

"I'm sorry I had to bring up something so painful just to satisfy my curiosity…" Leona says.

"You know what? Talking to you about it right now… it wasn't painful." Viktor said. "I think… I had just given Daisy closure."

"That's good."

"I know." Viktor looks pointedly at the barrel Leona was sitting on. "Now, should I bring that back to the party?"

"Okay, let's go now." Leona says and they headed back.

"Ahem, ahem…" Annalee coughs delicately. "It is twelve midnight now, everyone!! It is time to give out the presents!!"


	10. Presents

**Author's Notes:** Go… go… must finish, will finish…__

**Disclaimer: Suikoden=NOT mine. Millie/Luc=Wish were mine. Nanami/Jowy, Meg/Futch, Tomo/Riou, Tengaar/Hix, Leona/Viktor, Anita/Miklotov, Valeria/Camus, Apple/Shu, Wakaba/Sasuke, Viki/Tir, Nina/Flik = Millie/Luc. Plots and other off-the-wall, but nonetheless nice IMHO stuff that Konami didn't think of=Mine.**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Ten: Presents**

"Sir Flik!!"

            Flik suppressed a groan. "Oh, Merry Christmas, Nina."

            "Merry Christmas!!" Nina says cheerfully and gives him a present.

            "Thank you…" Flik says.

            "I hope you like it," Nina babbled. "I sewed it myself, and brought the materials from South Window—"

            "Nina… why are you doing this?" Flik asks.

            "Doing what?"

            "This. Following me around. Washing my clothes. Getting me presents. Talking to me." Flik said bluntly.

            "Well…" Nina looked confused. "I love you."

            "That…" Flik sighed. "Why do you say that?"

            "Because… it's true…"

            "But Nina… you know I love someone else…"

            "I know," Nina nods. "And I think… somebody needs to snap you out of it right now!!"

            "………"

            "I know you don't like hearing this…" Nina bit her lip and looked away. "But hearing something, will bring you closer to it… I think… you need to accept… the dead can never come back. And we have to move on. But that doesn't mean… we have to forget them." Nina smiled hesitantly. "We can always live on… knowing they forever part of our hearts…"

            "………"

            "I'm sorry…"

            "Don't be." Flik smiled warmly, _at her!! _"You were right, those things needed to be said—and repeated."

            "Thank you."

            "No, _thank you…_"

            "Would you like to dance, Sir Flik?"

            "Maybe later. Let's eat first, I'm starving."

            "Okay." She grins at him. "By the way, you still owe me a kiss."

            "Oh, yeah—" Flik leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

            "Ohmigod!!!" Nina shrieked. "You kissed me!!"

            Flik felt a bead of sweat slide down his forehead. "Eh…"

            "You really kissed me!!!"

            "Er, Nina…"

* * *

            "Merry Christmas, Apple." Shu says, holding out a gift at her.

            "Sempai…" Apple blushed with pleasure. _A gift… _"Merry Christmas…" She gives Shu a gift as well.

            "I hope you always wear it…" Shu opens the little box and pulled out a ring. Apple stares at it.

            _A ring… Shu got me a ring?? A RING??! _

"This is a promise ring…" Shu declared. "With it comes my promise… I will be here for you… always. Never will that happen again, like that time when I made you grovel in a river for a coin. We are Mathiu's last disciples. We will stick together."

            "Thank you, Sempai."

* * *

            "This is for you!!" Meg gives Futch a present.

            "… It looks like a dragon egg." Futch says. "But it's too light to be one…"

            "Press it right here." Meg brings up his fingers to a round little switch.

            "Oh!" Futch cried when it opened. "Is it… broken??"

            "No!!" Meg laughed. "Look inside."

            Futch felt something soft and fluffy. He pulled it out. "T-this… it's Bright."

            It was a replica of Bright. A tiny, white little stuffed toy that looked like Bright. 

"I sewed it." Meg smiles at him. "And look here," she pressed the toy's tummy. It let out a growling sound, sounding exactly like Bright. Each time Futch pressed it, the toy would let out some random sound that Bright makes. 

            "Thank you…" Futch said.

            "Well, you were interested in Gadget…"

"Thank you… Really… Oh… Meg, by the way…" Futch reached in his pocket. "Merry Christmas…" He took her wrist and put _the_ charm bracelet around it.

            "Hey, thanks." Meg says. "I take it she didn't like it?"

            "No… that's not it…" Futch says, looking away. "You liked it. It's for you."

            "Yeah, so she doesn't want it."

            "You want it."

            "I know I want it." Meg said, slowly getting frustrated. "I'm asking you if the one you got this for liked it."

            "You don't understand…" Futch says nervously. "That bracelet… it really is for you…"

            "What??!"  
  


            "I got it for you." Futch gathered his resolve and looked Meg straight in the eyes. "The present… it really is for you…"

            "………" Meg's jaw dropped open. Then she managed to speak. "You big idiot!!"

            "You don't really like it," Futch said. "You just said that to be nice—"

            "Sssh!!" Meg puts a finger on his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I like your gift… and I like you…"

            "I-I…" Futch said in a shaky voice. "I _really _like you a lot."

            "Idiot, you should have told me." Meg whispered in his ear. "Because I like you a lot as well…"

            "No, I mean _REALLY like you—"_

            "Sssh…" Meg looked at him through her lashes. "Shut up."

            "………"

            "Kiss me." Without waiting for him to obey she pressed her lips against his. _Oh Futch, my pretty, pretty dragon knight… sometimes, you're hopeless…_


	11. Let It Snow!

**Author's Notes:** Whee!! My FAVE part!!__

**Disclaimer: Suikoden=NOT mine. Millie/Luc=Wish were mine. Nanami/Jowy, Meg/Futch, Tomo/Riou, Tengaar/Hix, Leona/Viktor, Anita/Miklotov, Valeria/Camus, Apple/Shu, Wakaba/Sasuke, Viki/Tir, Nina/Flik = Millie/Luc. Plots and other off-the-wall, but nonetheless nice IMHO stuff that Konami didn't think of=Mine.**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Eleven: Let It Snow!!**

            "I hope you like that, Millie." Meg says. "I wanted to bottle eternal snow for you but I couldn't. So I thought instead, I'll let you hear the songs of Christmas any time you want."

            Millie wound the music box excitedly. Clear, crystal notes floated from it. "It's beautiful, Meg!!"

            "So are the earrings you gave!!" Meg says. She leans forward and whispered. "And they match the bracelet Futch gave me."

            Millie laughed. Then she looked around. "Oh—oh!! Where is Luc??" She turned to Millie. "I'm going to look for him okay? I need to give him my gift…"

            "Okay, seeya!!" Meg called as she and Futch headed for the dance floor.

            "Luc!!" Millie followed him outside to the terrace. Luc was sitting by the plants, looking out at the plains of South Window. "Why did you leave? You didn't get my present yet."

            "You got me, a present??!"

            "Here it is," Millie says, ignoring the surprise in his voice. She placed the necklace around his neck. "I made it in green and white to match your clothes…"

            "… I didn't get you anything." Luc says, confused.

            Millie shook her head. "That's not the point."

            "………"

            "By the way," Millie sat beside him and brought a finger up at the delicate pendant on Luc's necklace. "That is a dreamcatcher. You have to wear it always, when you go to sleep. It will catch you some good dreams—and only the good dreams."

            "Interesting…" Luc said. "I have never heard if anything like it."

            "I learned about it, from where I came from."

            "………" Luc glanced at her sideways. "I see."

            A chilly wind blew and Millie pulled her shawl tightly around herself. "It's so cold…"

            And Luc did something that surprised the two of them. He removed his coat and draped it over her.

            "………" Millie ran her hands over the velvety material of the coat. The inside was lined with fur and felt nice and warm.

            Luc watched her. _She must have come from the tropics, this one… She easily gets cold and she wears tiny clothes. That explains it._

            "Uh…" Millie murmured, wide-eyed. "Aren't you cold?"

            Luc shook his head. "This is nothing. The winters in Harmonia are always freezing. It snows every time."

            "It's so cold now." Millie says. "Do you think it will snow?"

            "No." Luc says. "It rarely snows in Jowston. And the weather doesn't feel like it will snow."

            "That's too bad…" Millie sighed. "I have never seen snow before. There's no snow where I came from."

            "Where are you from anyway??" Luc asked.

            "You—you're from Harmonia, aren't you?" Millie says, quickly changing the topic to _him._

            "……… You can say that, I guess."

            "It must be pretty there." Millie said. "I read in a book, Harmonia is HUGE. There is this place called Crystal Valley and a structure called the Circle Palace—I wonder why it's called like that… Harmonia is so pretty in the book; the buildings, the clothes…"

            "This," Luc taps a finger unto her bonnet lightly. "It's just like what the ladies back there wear."

            "Really?" Millie giggled. "So can I pass for a Harmonian now??… But a Harmonian swordsman once told me… I wouldn't be happy there. I wouldn't be a first-class citizen. It's my dark hair and eyes."

            "… Yeah…"

            "But you—you're a first-class citizen, aren't you?"

            "My hair is blond enough, I suppose…"

            "You're not sure??"

            "………"

            "Luc??"

            "It doesn't really matter." Luc says. "I'm the True Wind Rune Bearer after all. That's what matters."

            "I suppose so."

            "………"

            "………"

            "What about you??" Luc asked. "You came from the tropics, didn't you?"

            "………"

            "………" He raised one hand towards the sky, a dazzling pillar of light shooting from his hand for a moment. Then it died out.

            "What did you do??" Millie asked. Then something white settled on her nose. She looked up and saw thousands of white flakes drifting down. She gave a delighted cry. "This—this is snow, isn't it??!"

            "It is."

            "Whee!!!!!!!" She squealed. "Snow!!" She exclaimed, looking at the snowflakes as they settled against the blue material of her skirt.

            "………"

            Millie threw her arms around him. "Thank you!! Thank you!!"

            "It was just a simple spell…"

            "Thank you…"

            "………"

            "Luc??"

            "Yes?"

            "Somehow… the snow just made me feel warm and cozy inside," she whispered. "Isn't that odd??"

            "… I guess so."

            "This is the best Christmas gift I have ever gotten."

            "… Let's go inside before we freeze."

            "Okay, Luc."


	12. Ending

**Author's Notes:** cries with relief FINALLY!!!!!!!!!__

**Disclaimer: Suikoden=NOT mine. Millie/Luc=Wish were mine. Nanami/Jowy, Meg/Futch, Tomo/Riou, Tengaar/Hix, Leona/Viktor, Anita/Miklotov, Valeria/Camus, Apple/Shu, Wakaba/Sasuke, Viki/Tir, Nina/Flik = Millie/Luc. Plots and other off-the-wall, but nonetheless nice IMHO stuff that Konami didn't think of=Mine. THIS FINISHED FIC IS MINE!!! HWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

Carol of the Bells 

**Chapter Twelve: Ending**

_Hark! The herald angels sing,_

_"Glory to the newborn King!!"_

_Peace on Earth, and mercy mild,_

_God and sinners reconciled…_

            "A toast, Camus, for peace." Valeria clinks her glass with Camus'.

            "I think we have had enough drinks, milady." Miklotov said.

            "Miklotov lighten up." Camus said exasperatedly.

            "Heehee." Anita holds up her glass. "C'mon now, a toast to the season." She forced Miklotov to bring up his glass and clink it with hers.

            "Are my eyes playing tricks on me??" Camus blinked several times. "Maybe I have had enough drinks—Millie!!" Camus calls the girl as she entered the hall. She walked over, Luc following her. "It really is snow!!"

            "It's snowing??!" Valeria said in a very surprised tone.

            Millie smiled at Luc then nodded. "Yes, it is…"

_Joyful all ye nations rise,_

_Join the triumph of the skies_

_With the angelic host proclaim_

_"Christ is born in Bethlehem."_

            "I will go back home a few days from now."

            "Kaasan!!" Tomo cried. "But I want to be with you and Tousan!!"

            "Tomo-chan…" Her mother gently stroked Tomo's cheek. "I need to go home. After all, what kind of home will you return to, if I didn't take care of it? I will stay at home now, and make sure that it will be a good home that you—and your father—can return to after the war."

            "Okay, Kaasan." Tomo said.

            "Thank you for inviting me here, Riou-dono." Tomo's mother said.

            "No problem." Riou smiled bashfully.

_Hark! The herald angels sing_

_"Glory to the newborn king."_

            "I rather think Tir-chama is enjoying Viki's company, don't you think?" Meg observed.

            "Yes…" Futch said. "But I thought he came here with Kasumi…"

            "Don't worry," Millie chirped. "We'll make it up to her… somehow. Tengaar-neechan will think of something."

            Luc looked down at the little hand—which somehow wound up intertwined with his hand. He didn't mind one bit. '_Semi-disgusting'…not really… _

            Millie squeezed his hand and in that affectionate little way so typical of her, she rests her head on his shoulder.

            _And this moment will be something I will look back at… maybe 15 years from now… as I lay thinking, that my life has passed me by, without a single bit of happiness… and I will think…_

_            "I was happy after all."_

**Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas, everyone!!!!!!!!! ^-^


End file.
